Bennett & Darcy
by PrincessTin
Summary: 21st century retelling of ' Pride&Prejudice.Model Lizzie Bennett meets William Darcy and its far from love at first sight. Tempers clash. Can 2 totally different people truly find love together COMPLETE FINAL CHAPTER UP
1. TOLERABLE ENOUGH'

Bennett and Darcy : Pride & Prejudice

Chapter One

Lizzie Bennett walked into her agent's office. He's late , good I can prep first, she thought. Lizzie went to the mirror , hanging on the wall. She checked her make up . She put an extra coat of mascara on. ' There that will bring out my brown eyes' ,she said to herself . She checked her chocolate colored hair that went straight down to her butt. Perfect curls , I'm gonna tip Jane better the next time I se e her , she thought to herself.  
She sat down in a red comforter.Tapping her fingers as she looked around the room waiting. She thought the office looked like a hospital room. White was everywhere except for the red comforter , and that was only there cause Lizzie bought for her agent. She thought the room needed color.  
Her agent finally arrived . The agent was a man in his forties, very polished. " Lizzie , hello darling , so sorry to keep you waiting . Found a modeling gig for you. The man wants to see you in person ,though. Just to see if your perfect for the shoot.He really seemed to like your pictures - well his partner, a Mr. Bingley , said he did. Nice man - Mr. Bingley , not that Mr. Darcy isn't nice - he's just , well . different."

" Different ?" Lizzie asked. This should be interesting. Her agent usually praises every that walks into his agency to use one of his models.  
" Lizzie . For me can you walk on eggshells around this guy. I'm slightly worried he may not take to your - well. Lizzie you have a lot of pride , along with snarky comebacks. Mr. Darcy is known for his critical eye.This could me your big break ." her agent looked worried. She had never seen him this worried .

" For you I shall try my best. " Lizzie promised ." Scout's honor."

" No offense but that not comforting , considering I know you were thrown out of them." the agent wiped his brow.

" The Scout leader was a know it all , someone had to put her in her place . The way she treated Jane.It infuriated me. I might have handed the situation better - I'll cop to that." Lizzie smirked. The agent shooked his head.

" Your mother told me you actually hit the leader."

" She was gonna hit Jane again ."

All of a sudden the office door opened. In walked a businessman. Lizzie looked him over. Brown hair and eyes . Late 20's , maybe , she thought. Head - to - toe in designer clothes. He had a stern look on his face . Lizzie grinned.

" Hello, you must be Mr. Darcy. " Lizzie said politely.

" Lizzie how did you know. I never told you what he looked like." the agent said.

L izzie looked at Darcy's unfriendly face . " Wild guess" she smirked.

Mr. Darcy looked at Lizzie's agent ." I presume this is the model." Darcy looked Lizzie over . " She's a tolerable beauty , not beautiful enough for me." Mr. Darcy then left the room.

Lizzie turned red in the face " Tolerable ? Not beautiful enough ? That little prick." 


	2. THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT DARCY

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of Jane Austen's works. I just own copies of them and have great respect for her and the heroines she created.

Bennett & Darcy Chapter Two

Jane had come home to find Lizzie pacing around their two bedroom apartment , spouting something about being tolerable. She got Lizzie to sit down on their couch while she made Lizzie something to drink

" Don't get me wrong Jane. I'm a big girl , it's just the way he looked me over and the way he said tolerable. Like he was King Tut and I wasn't good enough to rub his pampered little feet."Lizzie

shuddered at the image of actually having to touch him. Not that Mr. Darcy was physically ugly , far from it. If Lizzie found you ugly on the inside ,you could look like Brad Pitt and be considered to her the ugliest man alive.

" King Tut ? " Jane gave Lizzie a quizzical look.

Lizzie blushed . " Couldn't sleep last night due to today's interview. There was a biography on King Tut. It was the first thing that came to mind. I stand by it though.." They both giggled.

" Maybe if I had left your hair staight - " Jane started to say but was cut off by Lizzie.

" You did nothing wrong Jane . You made a punk like me look a princess. I just wasn't what he was looking for. Maybe I should have brought you along. Your far prettier than me , with your golden

locks and baby blue eyes. The men love you but your so oblivious to it . If Darcy said the same thing to you then I would know the man had no taste when it came to true beauty. " Lizzie chu-  
ckled.

" Darcy ? Where have I heard of that name ?" Jane now started to move around the apartment looking for something.

Lizzie gave her a wierd look then took a sip of her of her drink. She gulped harshly then went looking for Jane . She found Jane in Jane's room looking under the bed.

" Jane ! This cola not beer!" Lizzie tapped her foot - hard.

Jane came out fom under the bed . " I'm not giving you beer when your like this . You always end up going out drunk then sleep with the wrong men . Kinda like that character on 'Grey's Anatomy '. Lizzie stood there speechless .She was right.

" Found it !" Jane squealed like she found lost treasure." I was right. I knew I had heard of him." Jane looked so proud of herself.Jane handed Lizzie some tabloid magazine.

Lizzie's face went pale as she spotted the article on Darcy . She looked up at Jane " Holy Shit! He really is royalty!" 


	3. REVELATIONS

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of Jane Austen's works. I just own copies of them and have great respect for her and the heroines she created.

Bennett & Darcy Chapter Three

" Okay so he's not exactly King Tut but he's darn near close,'' Lizzie felt light-headed and went back to lay down on the couch. She chuckled as she lay there." It's not eveyday one gets dissed by royalty, in front of their face no less."

Jane glanced at the article and sat on the floor next to the couch.

"He's 29. Grandfather was in line to the throne...gave it up to marry a commaner...disgraced the family.They had twins , Carlton and Catherine." Jane mumbles as she flips the pages.  
"Carlton moved to America ...started company.Carlton married a rich American heiress. They have two children William and Georgianna. Oh! How sad!" Jane stops , tears come to her eyes.

" What ? What happened?" a now curious Lizzie asked.

Jane gained her composure and continued." While giving birth to Georgianna , there were complications . The baby survived barely but the mother passed away.William was only 13 years old at the time.His father took the death hard and became a recluse and his health began to fade. Wow , it's says he had a lot of heart attacks.The way its sounds is that Mr.Darcy took over raising Georgianna and soon after the company so it wouldn't go under.Carlton died 3 years ago."

" Okay now I feel sorry for the guy.Obviously inherited his father's arragonce but... I still feel sorry for the guy and his sister too." Lizzie frowned.

"There are rumors that the family is trying to regain the throne.He's even been spotted with a princess." Jane said.

" Does it say anything about Georgianna? Is she like HIM?" Lizzie quizzed.

Jane read," Georgianna Darcy is known for being generous and kind. Very sweet- natured. Angelic in looks and demeanor.The exact opposite of her mean brother."

Lizzie grabbed the magazine , then smiled at Jane.

"I added that last sentence for you ,Lizzie." Jane smiled.

The phone rang. Jane picked it up." Lizzie it's your agent."

Lizzie grunted and took the phone." Hi. I did my best behavior and you know it. What?...Your kidding...I agree as long as Jane can come as my back up.Ok.Thanks.Bye."

" Jne, you won't believe this. Apparently Mr.Bingly changed Darcy's mind. Their coming by the office tommorow. Jane PLEASE come with me." Lizzie begged.

" Lizzie you are lucky I have nothing going on tommorow." Lizzie ran over to Jane and hugged her.

" Yes , Jane .I'm so lucky to have you in my life. However not that lucky since I have to see THAT rude Mr.Darcy again." 


	4. DARCY AND GEORGIANNA

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of Jane Austen's works. I just own copies of them and have great respect for her and the heroines she created.

Bennett & Darcy

Chapter 4

William Darcy tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't get that model, Lizzie, out of his head.He kept flashing back to her. That body slender but with curves in all the right places.Her face.  
Those dark mysterious eyes.He wanted to know what secrets they held. That grin she gave him with those full lips.He had noticed a tatto on her chest that she had tried to hide. It was a heart with a lock in the middle of it. A locked heart. He was oddly fascinated by it.

He had lied. She was very beautiful and very tempting. To tempting. He had to get out of that office.He had seen pictures of her but wasn't his reaction upon meeting her. He couldn't believe how is mind and body reacted upon seeing her. It was like a thunderbolt to the heart.He was speechless and appauled by what he wanted to do with her. He wanted her madly.When she loo -ked at him ,he felt she could see right through him.That made him want her more.

Darcy got out of bed and went to the bathroom.He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

" You can not be like Grandpa.That's why you treated her that way.To push her away.She will not.CAN NOT BE AN OPTION! But no Bingley had to intervene.Now I have to see her again.BLOODY HELL! What am I going to do!" Darcy yelled at the mirror, then noticed a figure standing at the door.

"Brother , are you alright? I heard yelling." his sister yawned.

"You look so much like mum. For a brief minute I thought you were her." Darcy said. Georgianna was a spitting image of their mother. Same light brown hair and hazel eyes.  
Same haunting beauty.

" I wish I had known her.Now more than ever.Nothing against you ,sweet brother, but as a girl there are certain things only other girls can understand."she said.

" I know, little one" Darcy replied. For a brief moment he wondered if Lizzie could help her out. Then shook his head as if to shake Lizzie out.

" I heard you were rude to a model today." Georgianna said as she sat on the batheroom counter.

"Bingley ratted me out, huh?"

"Yep"

" I was rude. You would have been ashamed of me. I'm ashamed of me."

"Then why did you do it."

" I don't have a good reason. I'm going to apologize."

" But William Darcy never apologizes. She must have really gotten under your skin."

"You have no idea ,Georgie.No idea. Now back to bed Little One."

" But I wanna know more about this model. Will ,please?"

" To bed you go ,now."

Georgie finally did what she was told but not before saying." I want to meet this woman. This woman your obviously losing sleep over.."

Darcy thought to himself 'maybe you will ,Little One ,maybe you will.'. 


	5. SO NOT FORGIVEN

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of Jane Austen's works. I just own copies of them and have great respect for her and the heroines she created.

sorry for the lateness, I'm sick and sorry for the short chapter

CHAPTER FIVE

Jane and Lizzie waited in the office. Lizzie's agent, Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Bingley came in. Mr. Bingley was a tall blond man with a sweet smile. Bingley warmly greeted Lizzie and Jane. Lizzie noticed Bingley couldn't keep his eyes off Jane and vice versa.Lizzie thought to herself if they hook up they'd be Ken and Barbie.

Mr.Darcy went over to Lizzie. "I'm truly sorry for what I said. It was rude and inaccurate."

Lizzie nodded." Your forgiven." Though she said to herself ' You are so not forgiven.' Bingley invited them all to lunch to discuss the contract.

Lizzie looked around. Of course it would be a fancy restraunt. Lizzie felt so out of place. She had purposely did not dress up for the meeting. She wanted to present herself in all her punk rock glory. She wore a Green Day shirt and a short frilly skirt. As she walked by all the dressed up grown ups, she wished she had not been so bold. 'Jane got dressed up , why did I have to go and be the rebel' Lizzie thought to herself. They sat down at their table. Lizzie looked at all the different forks and gulped. Darcy saw how uncomfortable she was and thought maybe he should have offered to buy her an outfit for the lunch.He really hated her outfit and wondered is this what she wears everyday.

The agent excused himself for a phone call. He then rushed back and whispered something in Lizzie's ear. Lizzie went deathly pale.

" I'm sorry I must leave. Family emergency. I'm glad you want me to be your model but my father has had a heart attack, and family comes first." Lizzie said.

Jane consoled Lizzie ." I'll take you to the airport."

Bingley interrupted "Darcy has a private jet that I'm sure he will lend you. We'll go with you. Jane you must come too. For Lizzie , of course."

Jane blushed." Well Lizzie and I both come from the same town. It would be nice to be there for moral support ."

Lizzie didn't like the idea of owing or being near Mr. Darcy, but she wanted to get to her father as soon as she could.." If it's not any trouble to Mr. Darcy, I agree."

Darcy nodded his head in agreement . He noted to himself as soon as he got a spare moment with Bingley , they were gonna have a talk about lending other peoples thing ,among other things.

As they left for the jet, Lizzie suddenly realized if Darcy thought little of her what would he think of her mother and sister , Lynne. A major sense of dread overcame Lizzie and she began to think this was a HUGE mistake. 


	6. INTRODUCING THE  BENNETTS

Bennett& Darcy Chapter Five

Lizzie rushed to her father's bedside in the Mississippi General Hospital.

" Pa !" she cried as she hugged him.

" My sweet Lizzie. You came." he said. He then whispered to her." Thank goodness your here ,your mother and sister are driving everyone nuts, including me."

Lizzie smiled at her father.

Meanwhile outside of the hospital room. Darcy was getting to Mrs. Bennett and Lynne.They were not getting along.

" What do you mean people like us?" Mrs. Bennett huffed in her strong Southern accent.

" You misunderstood my words ,Mrs. Bennett." Darcy was beginning to fume.

" We may not got your money or royal title but I shall let you know we dined with the richiest man this south of Mississippi." she said proudly.

" Actually we were catering..." Lynne interuppted.

" Hush ,you silly girl!" Mrs.Bennett told Lynne. Lynne ran away in tears.

Jane tried to calm everyone down.Bingley watched Jane.

Lizzie came out of the hospital room. " What is going on out here? A sick man needs his rest."

They all shut up except for Mrs. Bennett , who kept going on about the people they dined with.

" Mother , Father wants you." Lizzie said.

Mrs. Bennett left but kept talking as she did.

" Sorry , their a handful." Lizzie apologized.

" Nothing to apologize for. How's your father?" Bingley said to Lizzie.

" Better they will release him in a couple days. Thank you so much for doing all this, both of you." Lizzie said.

" Our pleasure.Right Darcy?" Bingley looked at Darcy. Darcy nodded in agreement.

" ELIZABETH" yelled a male voice.

Darcy noticed Lizzie turning pale and closing her eyes tightly as if she was trying to wish something away.

A middle aged ,balding man bear hugged Lizzie. " I heard about your father and came as soon as I could."

" Hello Collin , he's better now." she tried to be polite to him. Darcy noticed her uneasiness around Collin.

" Hello Collin.How is my aunt? Darcy asked Collin.

Lizzie's mouth dropped." You two know each other?!" 


	7. DARCY'S TELLS THE TRUTH AND MESSES UP

BENNETT & DARCY

Darcy put his right hand on his head and rubbed his forehead. " Of course their related. I wonder if she actually has a SANE relative. " Darcy thought to himself.

Lizzie took a deep breath then asked Collins " How are you dear cousin?"

Lizzie licked her lips slightly. Saying cousin to him left a bitter taste in her mouth. They were only related by marriage, he was really more of a step - cousin.

" Fine just fine. I am always fine after visiting royalty such as Mr. Darcy's aunt. If only all politicians learned from her, well the world would be better of and more civilized." Collins said.

Lizzie held back a laugh by biting her lip. 'Civilized? You? More like pompous,arrogant weasel. Come to think of it if a weasel took human form...' she thought to herself.

" How are politics these days ,Mr. Collins? I hear your thinking about running for mayor." Jane asked.

" I am most happy to say those rumors are true. It does get lonely though. Oh how I wished I had someone to share it with.Plus I think a wife would be good for my image." Collins said.

Lizzie closed her eyes real hard.' He was looking at me when he said that , hat can't be good'. She opened one eye...he was still looking at her. ' I think I'm gonna be sick' she thought.

" I'm sorry but will you excuse me .I need some fresh air." Lizzie said and looked at Collins." Alone."

They all nodded okay.Darcy looked at her until she was out of his sight, he then listened to Collins go on and on and on about his aunt Catherine.Darcy looked at the direction Lizzie left. then thought ' she found a way to get away from Collins, lucky girl. Now to find a way to ditch him myself.'

2 hours later...

Mr. Darcy found Lizzie sitting next to a vending machine in the cafetria .She saw him.

" Is Collins still here?" she asked.

" Yes." he replied as he sat down beside her.

" I shall remain here then. My father will understand. He can't handle more than five minutes with that man before Collins drives him mad." Lizzie chuckled.

" He's talking about my aunt . You may be stuck here for hours." Darcy said.

" Very true and I'm out of change too." Lizzie said.

Darcy pulled out a credit card." Help me by letting me hide with you and you shall have a unlimited supply of snacks and drinks."

Lizzie laughed. " What about Jane and Bingley?"

" They will sadly have to handle him. At least they have each other. " Darcy tried to say with a straight face but ended up laughing.

" Deal." Lizzie stretched out her hand. They shook hands." You have a nice laugh."

" You sound suprised. " he said.

" I am for some reason.I don't know why." she replied." May I ask you a question?"

" Yes, you may." Darcy looked at her. Her face was so serious all of a sudden.

" Am I really not that beautiful?.Am I only average?" she asked.

It began to dawn on him that his words had hit her harder than he thought." I lied when I said you were tolerable. I really think you may be the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen."

Lizzie looked confused. " Then why did you lie? Why say something so mean?"

Darcy's body tensed up. " I don't like the effect you had on me. Passionate effect. Somebody like me can never be with someone you...yet all I want is to hold and kiss you. Even though your family is well...hardly well mannered and the way you dress would never do in the royal palace. Still though I can live with it to be with you. Would you like to be with someone like me, of course you would. It would be a dream come true really for any girl. Like Cinderella."

Lizzie got up , she was almost shaking with anger." Dream come true? Not the words I would choose. Nor would I ever choose you after what you just said. Let me just save you the trouble of having to ' live with it'. To be with a man who would constantly insult me for being true to myself would be like prison.Sorry to burst your bubble but not all girls dream of marrying the rich prince and going of to the castle and living happily shopping ever after. Some girls actually like earning their own living and being able to be what they want to be not society's way and definately not the man's way of they want to be. I don't think I want to model for anything that even remotely has you attached to it. Jane and I can find are own way home. Please leave. I won't work with you and I want you gone."

Lizzie stormed out of the room leaving Darcy there speechless and just a tad pissed. 


	8. APOLOGIZES AND KISSES

CHAPTER 8 - BENNETT & DARCY

Darcy ran after Lizzie and grabbed her by the hand." Okay that didn't come out right.Sounded better in my head."

Lizzie angerily replied ." It should have stayed there."

" Yes your right. It's just that I have never met anyone like you.I don't know how to handle you." Darcy admitted.

" Well first off don't try to handle me, just accept me flaws and all and I'll try to accept that you have the horrible disease of foot in mouth syndrome." Lizzie said.

" Ouch. I deserved that. Is there any cure or am I a hopeless case." Darcy looked at her to see if there was any hint of a chance.

" Time will tell Mr. Darcy." she said cautiously.

" That's better than nothing." Darcy said.

What neither of them knew was that Bingley and Jane were watching them from afar. They had gone looking for their AWOL friends and were suprised to find them together.

" This is starting to look promising.She's good for him. She hasn't bowed to his every whim. He's my dearest friend but do to his upbringing he can be a bit spoiled.He's not used to someone saying no to him." Bingley told Jane.

" Lizzie displays a tough girl image but she truly is a sensitive soul.If they can get over themselves it might just work." Jane said.

" What about you dear Jane? Do you think we could work?" Bingley asked her.

Jane smiled and caressed his cheek then put his face in her hands and kissed his forehead." I hope so. I so hope so."

Bingley smiled and glowed with love. " I know it's been a short , really short time but I never believed in love at first sight till I saw you."

Jane gave a huge smile." I feel like I'm in a fairytale. I never thought I would have my own fairytale."

Bingley kissed passionately." You have more grace and beauty than any princess I have met."

Jane kissed him back." Considering your best buds with royalty I shall believe you."

They kissed again.

Lizzie saw them." I knew they would hook up."

Darcy looked over at them. He felt slightly jealous of Bingley.He made a mental note to ask Bingley how Bingley knew just what to say to get the woman of his dreams." I've never seen him like this over a girl before.I expect a short courtship. He's a good guy and would never harm her intentionally."

" Unlike my exes. One in particular." Lizzie said the blushed when she realized she had said that out loud.

" You've been hurt?Who?" Darcy looked at her protectively.

Lizzie smiled at this. " Down boy. He payed for straying.Right between the legs. Word to the wise never cheat on somebody who took self defense classes."

Darcy laughed." Ouch. I'll keep that in mind."

" He was actually a friend of Collins so maybe you know him , a George Wickham." Lizzie said.

Darcy got quite pale . " I shall make him pay for hurting another person I love."

Lizzie looked at him with shock and curiousity." You definately know him. Another person you love ? Who has he previously hurted and you...you love me?" 


	9. INDECENT PROPOSAL

BENNETT & DARCY

'' That is the general reaction Wickham gets : women swoon over him ,men curse him." Lizzie grinned." The only person Wickham truly loves is himself.There is just no room for anyone else but enough of him. My wounds are still fresh and he's not my favorite subject although I am interested in how you know him but let's leave that conversation for another day."

Darcy agreed." Oh dear we seem to have been found by that pudgy rat."

Lizzie looked at him curiously until she heard Collins' voice . She looked at Darcy and whispered ." My headache's back."

Darcy laughed." Mine too and nowhere to escape to."

Lizzie chuckled." Looks like we are stuck with him."

" Hello all. So this is where everybody ended up and nobody told me.I'm sure you guys were looking for me.Well here I am. Dear cousin your mother is on her way here so we can talk about certain things." Collins said.

"Certain things?" Lizzie said nervously. Her mother had been trying to hook them up for months.Lizzie's mother appeared.Lizzie gave her a disapproving look.

" How lovely to find you and Collins together...and Darcy." Mrs.Bennett chimed in." It warms my heart during these hard times to see you two together. Gives me hope."

Darcy stood there silently.He kept observing Lizzie.She looked so uncomfortable and was near tears.It took everything in him not hold her or help her but he sensed this is something she had to handle herself.

Collins pulled something out of his pocket.A ring." Your mother has kindly given her wedding ring to me to ask you a certain question."

" No.Never.Not ever will I marry you." Lizzie's cheeks were turning a dark shade of pink.Her face looked so wounded." Mother how could you give him the ring that father gave you.  
Is this all you care about is money, popularity.How could you?"

" Don't 'how could you' to me child.Long years of farm living and barely having food on the table.No servants in that run down farm not like I used to have when I was young. I loved your father but I paid a price for it.My girls will marry higher up than I did.They will have more than a slice of bread for lunch." Mrs.Bennett fumed.

Darcy started to realize how tough Lizzie's life actually was.He looked at Lizzie who looked so embaressed . She didn't want him to know how poor she actually was.

" If you don't save your family from ruin and do this I... will disown you." Mrs.Bennett looked cross at her oldest daughter.

" Then I am disowned." Lizzie choked backed the tears.

Mrs.Bennett stormed off.

Collins looked at Lizzie ."Please reconsider for your family's sake."

Darcy finally couldn't watch in silence any longer." I am courting Ms.Bennett.I would marry her in a minute if she would have me but she won't.So kindly back off."

" Oh?I had no idea.Had I known...Does your aunt know.I don't think she would approve." Collins said.

" I don't really care what she thinks.It's my life." Darcy started to smile as his words replayed in his head' it's my life.'

"She's not gonna be very happy." Collins remarked as he sulked away from them.

Lizzie stood there in shock.She was very confused about everything that had transpired and she felt that the room was spinning then everything was black. 


	10. MEETING THE FAMILY

BENNETT AND DARCY CHAPTER 10

Lizzie woke up with IV's in her arms.She looked around and saw she was in a hospital bed.She saw a worried Darcy looking at her by her bedside.

" You fainted.They are running tests." Darcy told her.

" Okay.I'm diabetic so it's probably related to that." Lizzie admitted.

" I know. They have been monitering your blood sugar, so I took a wild guess you were diabetic.Jane confirmed it. The three of us have decided that you should come and rest at my house when you are released." Darcy said.

" The three of you? You guys are ganging up on lil' ol me.I'm too weak to put up a fight so for once and only once I shall cave into your demands." Lizzie gave a week smile.

Darcy smiled." My sister will be there as well.She is very anxious to meet you."

" I would love to meet your sister. From what I've read to seems like a sweet soul." Lizzie said.

Darcy brightened up when he started talking about his sister." She really is.It's almost hard to believe such a kind person actually came from my family."

Lizzie noticed the more he talked about his sister the more animated and less stuffy he became.It was like he was a different person.' Maybe I misjudged him' she thought before she went to sleep that night.

PEMBERLY MANSION

Lizzie was released a couple days later after her blood sugar had been stabilized.As they limo they had taken after a short ride in Darcy's jet came to a mansion coated in peach and white trimmimgs Lizzie looked over to Darcy and said ." I thought you said house."

Darcy grinned." This is my house."

Lizzie pointed to the mansion." This is a mansion...a mini - castle."

Darcy kept grinning, he secretly loved getting her worked up over something.He loved the fire in her eyes."...and my house."

Lizzie chuckled." I think our definitions of houses differ."

Darcy saw Georgianna come out to greet them as they exited the limo. Darcy ran over to Georgianna and gave her a big hug.Lizzie smiled as she saw this. She was definately liking this side of Darcy, a side she never would have imagine existed and yet it did.

Darcy introduced Georgianna to Lizzie . Georgianna curstied and then gave Lizzie a warm, welcoming hug.Georgianna then introduced herself to Jane and welcomed Bingley back to Pemberly.

Later that evening the ladies bonded as the men played cards. Darcy watched as Georgianna and Lizzie got along fabulously well. It warmed his heart.He also noticed Bingley was rather nervous." Why are you so jittery?"

" I'm waiting for the perfect time to ask Jane a certain question." Bingley said in a low voice.

" Really? Good for you but bad for this game.I think we should continue this game after you ask her cause there is no point in playing with a distracted person.No challenge in that"  
Darcy told him.

" I know it's rather quick but I really ,really think she's the one." Bingley smiled.

Darcy had never seen him so worked up over a woman before." I'm happy for you ,dear friend."

Bingley could barely contain himself he got up and went over to Jane.He then got down on bended knee and proposed to Jane. Jane cried and said yes. Bingley and Jane kissed each other passionately.

Lizzie went over to Darcy." I foresee a short engagement and a honeymoon baby." she chuckled.

Darcy laughed." I agree. What about you Ms.Bennett? What are your views on marriage?"

" I will marry for love. I do believe in marriage.It is more than a piece of paper.It's the ultimate vow, the ultimate act of love.What about you?" Lizzie said.

" Very similar to yours. I would definately prefer to marry for love but if my aunt had her way I would end up married to someone I don't love to get back the family title." Darcy admitted.

" Does that matter to you? Becoming a offical royal again." Lizzie asked.

Darcy looked her in the eyes." Not as it once did.I found something I want much more than some silly crown."

Lizzie blushed. Darcy started to lean over to kiss her when a butler came in and announced the arrival of Lady Catherine de Borgh...Darcy's aunt. 


	11. CATHERINE, CAROLINE, AND WICKHAM OH MY!

BENNETT & DARCY

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Lady Catherine de Bourgh entered the room . She gave disapproving looks to both Darcy and Bingley and gave both Lizzie and Jane a look over then rolled her eyes.  
.She gave a faint smile to Georgianna. Complete silence took over the room. Lady Catherine's demeanor reminded Lizzie of Darcy when they first met. It had been about a week since Lizzie had met Darcy but so much had happened.

" Dear aunt would you like to sit down?" Darcy asked .

" Yes I think I better." she replied .Lady Catherine took a seat on the teal couch.She turned to Bingley and said." Your sister is coming as well. She should be here soon."

Bingley looked a little pale. " My sister? Here?"

" Yes she has much she wants to say to you and Darcy as well." Lady Catherine gave a sinister grin.

Lizzie noticed Darcy was nervous. Darcy was almost sweating." Bingley has a sister? How lovely." Lizzie said.

" You say that now, trust me when I say you might not be saying that when the night is over." Darcy told her.

Lizzie looked at Darcy quite confused. " I don't understand?"

Darcy looked Lizzie like a wounded puppy." Before hell breaks loose I just want to say now how very sorry I am."

Lizzie asked." What for?"

Suddenly the doors swung open and in walked a golden haired goddess dressed head to toe in Versace. The ' goddess' took off her gold rimmed sunglasses and instantly eyed Darcy.She raced over to him and planted a huge kiss on him. She then saw a shocked Lizzie.

" Hi ! I'm Caroline, Darcy's fiancee." Caroline reached over and took Lizzie's hand and shook it. Lizzie stood there speechless and completely frozen.Caroline then walked over to Bingley and hugged him ." Hello brother."

Lizzie looked over at Darcy crossly and mouthed ' fiancee'. Darcy looked like a kid who's hand was just caught in the cookie jar.Lizzie excused herself and ran to the guest room she was staying in. Tears were coming down her face. She began to pack up her things. The word fiancee playing over and over in her head. She then heard Darcy's voice as he knocked on the bedroom door. Lizzie opened the door . Darcy took a step back when he saw Lizzie's angry and hurt expression.

" I was gonna..." Darcy started to explain but Lizzie cut him off.

" Save it for your ' fiancee'." Lizzie stormed out with belongings. She stopped and turned which made her bump into Darcy who had been right behind her." To think I was starting to.  
Your just like the rest of them. I really need to be alone right now, I'll contact Jane later to tell her where I'm at and if she wants to follow or stay here.Just...just leave me alone."

Lizzie stormed out of the mansion into the rainstorm that had arrived unexpectedly. Darcy followed her to the gate , drenched from the rain, he watched as she walked out of his life as quickly as she came in it. He felt as if he was being watched and as he turned around he saw that he was right, for there was his aunt smiling from the window.

Lizzie made it to a local bar. She ordered some fries and a soda. She pretended the soda was beer and guzzled it down.

" Of all the bars in the world you walk into mine." said a male voice. Lizzie recognized that voice. George Wickham.She turned and saw her tall, dark, and handsome ex.

" Hello ,man- whore." she said and raised her glass to him.

Wickham laughed." I've missed you too ,gorgeous." 


	12. THE TRUTH ABOUT WICKHAM

BENNETT & DARCY CHAPTER TWELVE

I am hoping to have this fanfic finished before I go in for surgery but just in case I don't if you don't see a chapter for the next few weeks after November 1st then you know why

Lizzie laughed." You always had a really nasty habit of showing up at the worst possible time."

" Got to live up to my reputation don't I." Wickham gave a wicked smile.

" You own this?" Lizzie asked.

" Yes, I am capable of actually being a responsible adult, Lizzie."

" Really? When did that happen?"

" Your words wound me dear Lizzie. I must say though I am still able of being very , very irresponsible." he said slowly moving towards Lizzie, like a hunter to it's prey.

" I am feeling a tad self destructive." Lizzie said.

" Lizzie?" came a familar voice. Darcy's voice.

Both Wickham and Lizzie turned their heads to Darcy.

" Do hate me that much Lizzie? Don't ,not him." Darcy pleaded.

" You do not get to tell her what she can and can not do." Wickham told him.

" Familar words ,Wickham. The same words you said to me when you tried to run of with my sister" Darcy countered.

Lizzie looked confused." Wait a minute your sister's a teenager, Darcy." she looked at Wickham." Eww.I knew you were...ewww.Wait a sec. When did this happen?"

Darcy told her last year.

"LAST YEAR!!!! The girl you were cheating on me with WAS A TEENAGER.His sister. " Lizzie began punching Wickham.

Darcy couldn't help but laugh a little." There's more you need to know, Lizzie..I was gonna marry Caroline but I was not engaged to her . My aunt set it up.It was arranged.  
Marriage should be about love , kind of what a very smart yong lady told me."

Wickham pretended to vomit. " I can't watch this. Take this mush fest somewhere else.Get out of my bar."

Lizzie smiled." You were never truly engaged? You never once asked her hand in marriage?"

Darcy smiled as well." Never.It was an arrangement between the families. I never wished to marry her and if I had it would only have been to please the families."

Lizzie grabbed his hand ." Let's get out of here." 


	13. FINALLY! THE HOOK UP

BENNETT&DARCY CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Darcy and Lizzie walked together hand in hand.

" You didn't listen to me about not following. I'm glad." Lizzie grinned.

" I couldn't let you go and I don't plan to. We need to get you somewhere where it's warm your ice cold." said a concerned Darcy.

They went into the nearest hotel, a fancy, expensive one of course. Darcy got the penthouse suite. When Lizzie stepped into it her jaw dropped." I feel like Julia Roberts in 'Pretty Woman'  
,without the hooker stuff of course." she blushed.

Darcy laughed he ordered room service.They made a little picnic on the floor.

" Favorite color?" Lizzie asked.

" Blue.Yours?"

" Red."

" Zodiac sign?" she asked.

"Aries."

"Leo."

" Favorite childhood memory?" asked Darcy.

" Milking cows with my father.I would always get more on me than in the bucket but he never got mad with me he just would laugh. What about you?"

" When my mum found out she was carrying Georgianna.She let me touch her stomach and I could feel her moving in there.She was so happy she was having a girl.  
Seeing her happy made me happy."

" You were close?"

" Yes.She was an angel, a human angel." Darcy sniffled.

Lizzie moved closer to Darcy and wiped a single tear from his cheek with her hand. They gazed into each others eyes.

" I love you Lizzie. From the first time I saw you I loved you.It scared me and I acted stupid, so stupid. I truly , deeply love you and noone else. Oh, how I wanted to punch Wickham when I saw you two together. I was so jealous and protective. I wanted to shield you from the damage he inflicts on everything he touches." Darcy admitted.

She put her fingers across his lips as to hush him then kissed him with a fevered passion.He kissed back with passion that challenged hers.

" Darcy, I love you too." she said as he took her to the bed where they would make love. 


	14. DARCY'S GIFTS

Bennett& Darcy Chapter 14

this chapter is dedicated to LilyJames addict and GaLaXy 30587 ( i totaled up who gave the most reviews and they did, they were nice reviews too,THANK U

Darcy and Lizzie were asleep in each others arms when they were awaken by someone pounding on the door. Darcy put a robe on and went to answer it while Lizzie stayed in bed.  
As soon as he opened the door Lady Catherine came in .

" Where is she?" Lady Catherine asked as she went hunting for Lizzie.

" Nice to see you to Aunty Dearest."

Catherine walked right into the bedroom . Lizzie quickly covered herself up.

" Lady Catherine I wasn't expecting to see you." Lizzie said.

" I noticed." remarked Catherine.

Lizzie blushed.'This is definately one of the most embaressing moments of my life.' Lizzie thought.

" Is she really worth it ,nephew? You barely know her, is she worth losing the chance at the crown? At me cutting you off?" his aunt asked him.

" Yes. Yes and yes. With exception of my sister, I have never felt more connected to someone. How long I have known her doesn't matter. Love knows not of time or age or class.  
I have felt more at home and cared about in the last day being with her than in all the time I have known you.I love her, unconditionally, passionately. That is worth more than any jewel or crown. My love for her is priceless." Darcy told his aunt but was looking at Lizzie the whole time.

" But I heard she would not marry you. The scandel , living in sin." Lady Catherine said.

" I would marry him, Lady Catherine." Lizzie admitted.

" You would!?" Darcy and Lady Catherine said.

Lizzie chuckled. " Yes."

Darcy jumped on the bed and made his way to Lizzie. He kissed her passionately on the lips and neck.

" I'm still in the room." said a disgusted Catherine.

" You know where the door is.I think you can show yourself out." Darcy said then went back to kissing Lizzie.

" WELL I NEVER! BOY'S GONE AND LOST HIS MIND!" Lady Catherine stormed out of the penthouse.

Hours later Lizzie woke up to find a note from Darcy ' Be back soon with suprises. Love, Darcy' She waited an hour before Darcy finally came back.She ran over and hugged him and was shocked when he screamed in pain.

" What's wrong?" a concerened Lizzie asked.

" Suprise!" he unbuttoned his shirt , then some bandages to reveal a tattoo of a key. " A key to unlock your heart."

" My tattoo? You got the-" Lizzie started to cry." You really have unlocked my heart."

" Now my other suprise." Darcy got on bended knee. He took a 15 carat diamond ring out of his pocket." Will you marry me?" 


	15. 6 MONTHS LATER

BENNETT & DARCY THE FINAL CHAPTER

6 months later...

Lizzie and Darcy eloped soon after his proposal. Lizzie's father died soon after he heard the news of their elopement. It was said before he died that he could finally rest knowing the only family member who truly loved him had found true love herself. Mrs. Bennett tried to reconnect with Lizzie, but Lizzie knew it was only because Lizzie had a rich husband . Lizzie did talk to her sister Lynne though and they would communicate through letters.

Caroline moved back to England and married a Duke.Lady Catherine would try to disinherit Darcy but that backfired publicly since Lizzie and Darcy had become a well loved celebrity couple rivaling Brangelina and the Beckhams.Georgianna loved her new sister -in- law, who had become very maternal towards Georgianna.Georgianna noted her brother smiled more and was less ' stuffy'. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy lived in Pememberly with Georgianna. While Lizzie still modeled,  
she dove into humanitarian work. Funding causes for cures for diabetes and harsher laws for child molesters, the latter cause worked and in an ironic twist Wickham was arrested for continuing to go after teenage girl; he is now serving in prison for 15 years.

Now everyone was gathering together for the wedding of Jane and Bingley. Lizzie was the maid of honor and Darcy the best man.As the wedding concluded and Lizzie and Darcy walked hand in hand down the aisle. Lizzie whispered into her husband's ear:

' I'm pregnant.'

FIN

if you would like a sequel to Bennett & Darcy let me know 


End file.
